Camelot's Guardian Angel
by kathrynw221291
Summary: camelot is a rock band. arthur is the lead and the knights are the other members. merlin is their stage hand and is completely in love with the leading man. shenanigans, nutella and a bit of hurt/comfort. cuteness later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: - **Camelot's Guardian Angel.

**Genre: - **modern rock star AU

**Summary: - **Camelot is a band and Arthur is the lead singer. Merlin is their stage hand and hopelessly in love with the blonde.

**Pairings: - **Merlin/Arthur (eventually), Percival/Elena, Gwen/Lancelot

Merlin stood up to the microphone in front of the crowd, who were cheering and chanting all manner of things. Every face was looking at him in anticipation, and he felt just a little bit nervous.

"Ladies and gentlemen I'd like to announce the band to the stage to play a set for all you lovely people. Everyone put your hands together for the best punk band around; CAMELOT!" he spoke clearly and couldn't keep the smile from his face as the guys trooped onto the stage behind him to the screams of their army of fans. Merlin jogged off stage and took his place just behind the curtains, ready to watch his favourite people play their hearts out as they always did. Merlin looked them all over as they set up and got their instruments and microphones ready; they all looked great dressed up in their punk gear. It was one of the perks of being the band's backstage coordinator/groupie/stage hand.

Lancelot was wearing a black t-shirt and skinny purple jeans with yellow converses and had a ring through his eyebrow and lip as opposed to the usual studs he wore. Gwaine was kitted out in head-to-toe leather and a worn pair of army boots, and various scarves and ribbons tied about his wrists. Leon was wearing a pair of black and white striped jeans, studded and buckled boots up to his knees and a grey open-necked knitted jumper. Elyan, as was his tradition, wore red; this time it was a shirt covered with little dark blue stars and a pair of washed out jeans. As the drummer he didn't worry too much about the clothes he wore, the fans seemed to like his fashion anyway. Percival, as the 'kooky' member of the band, played up to it with his clothes choices; choosing a pair of dark denim dungarees that were rolled up to reveal stripy socks and shin-height doctor martens in red, with a long sleeved black t-shirt underneath the denim.

But the most important member of the band, their wonderful lead singer, was Arthur pendragon. Well, he was the most important of them in Merlin's point of view anyway, but that was for shallow and pathetic-crush reasons. Arthur was wearing a dark green t-shirt with a purple dragon emblazoned on the front and dark blue jeans, with knee-high Dr Martens laced right to the top with red ribbon. Merlin himself had laced the ribbon through the stiff leather an hour ago. His hair was all spiked up and had stripes of blue sprayed into it, a couple silver rings sparkled in Arthur's earlobe and his tongue bar glinted in the stage lights as he shouted a greeting to his fans. He also had a red bandana tied around his head. Merlin had it very bad for the lead singer. Gods, he was besotted with him, and it was so pathetic and unrequited that it made Merlin's heart ache.

Merlin pulled his hood up and relaxed back into his seat, letting the sounds of Camelot's guitar rhythms and the boys' beautiful voices wash over him. He couldn't keep his eyes off Arthur with every move he made, from a kick or stomp of his foot to a wiggle of his ass. Then Merlin felt two cold hands slip down over his forehead and cover his blue eyes completely. He felt the other person lean in close next to his ear and whisper:

"Guess who?"

"Will! I was wondering where you got to." Merlin whispered back, spinning around in the chair and ending up with a lapful of his friend as he almost tripped over Merlin's bony ankles. He landed with a quiet sound, and Merlin felt the wind knocked out of him. He smiled at Will as he set himself more comfortably across Merlin's legs.

"Sorry, love; I got caught up untangling a bitch of a wire in one of their storage trunks. Took me ages to get the thing straightened out." Will explained still in whispers, pushing Merlin's hood down and ruffling his dark hair playfully.

"Oh right. I was just announcing them and now I'm back to watching them perform." Merlin supplied, holding Will's hips to keep him steady as he slowly spun the chair back to face the band.

"Watching a certain band member in particular? A certain blonde haired pretty-faced prince of punk with an ass that won't quit?" Will asked, and though whispering Merlin could still pick up the sassy tone. He nodded and blushed as Will just chuckled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Merlin, darling, when will you get over your little crush on our leading man? I know he's lovely to look at, and probably a dream in the sack, I just don't want you to get hurt." Will whispered hugging Merlin close and smiling sympathetically against his cheekbone.

"It's…thanks Will. It's not like I think anything could ever happen with him…and I know he's way out of my league and everything. I just can't stop wanting him. It's terrible for me. But I just can't get him out of my head." Merlin whimpered as Will lifted himself off of Merlin's thighs and stood behind him stroking his hair absently as he watched the boys thrash and jump and scream the climax of one of their songs, the fans in the crowd going wild.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. For what it's worth I'm a firm supporter of you and Arthur being together forever. And if something happens between you and he hurts you, he will need to fear for his life." Will mimed stabbing Arthur in the stomach with a sword and swiping it across his neck as well. Merlin didn't think for one minute that Will was joking about that.

"We've got to go get their half-time drinks set up. Come and help me when you've got your fill of Arthur-watching for the day, alright?" Will replied in a soft voice, squeezing Merlin's shoulder lightly.

Merlin tilted his head back and stared up at Will trying to convey all the adoration and respect he had for him, the other boy leaned down and pecked him on the lips once before disappearing off stage.

Merlin took one last look at his crush, as he fell to his knees playing a difficult riff on his guitar; head bent low and back arched creating a gorgeous angle of his body. With a longing sigh Merlin stood up and followed after Will, knowing he couldn't stare at the blonde forever.

He walked over to Will and span him around, hugging him tightly.

"You're the best, thanks. Your support is really appreciated. Even if I'm being the stupidest idiot in the world." Merlin said in a quiet voice. Will stroked his back and kissed his cheek.

"Aw kiddo, you're welcome. I'm always here for you." Will replied as they separated. Merlin grinned at him and moved to the counter to arrange the cups for the boys' tea and coffee when they were done with their set.

Will bumped his shoulder into Merlin's and added:

"And besides, you aren't stupid, you just fell in love. Can't be helped sometimes. You remember me and that professor at school? I fell so hard for her and then she left to study in Africa?" Merlin patted him on the shoulder as they recalled the way Will had fawned over her and done everything in his power to get in good favour. This was the moment the guys trooped in and collapsed onto the sofa, breathing heavily.

As Will and Merlin busied themselves with kettles and milk and teabags the boys talked and laughed and went over mistakes and good things from the gig so far.

"It's going great; the fans are loving it, man. Arthur, good choice with the guitar riff." Gwaine complimented, patting Arthur on the knee.

"Thanks, Gwaine. I wasn't sure, but then the dropping to my knees thing just came to mind." Arthur replied, looking askance at Lancelot and blushing lightly.

"Is that a normal instinct for you? Dropping to your knees?" Will asked absentmindedly from the counter, elbowing Merlin most unhelpfully in the ribs. Arthur flushed darker red and shook his head. The other guys in the band laughed, Percival full on throwing his head back.

"Shut up, Will. I'm too exhausted to think of a good comeback." Arthur spat with little anger, Merlin flushed pink and placed the blonde's tea in front of him. Merlin leaned in close to Arthur's ear and said:

"Don't listen to Will; he's just jealous you won't get on your knees for him." The room erupted into laughter again, and Will gave Merlin a look, but there wasn't much meaning behind it.

"Cheers mate." Arthur murmured, grinning at Merlin, making his knees just a little weak. He nodded to the Arthur and seated himself cross-legged on the floor next to wear Lancelot was sitting.

"Don't worry Blondie, as good as your _oral skills_ might be, you aren't my type; I prefer a girl with less between her legs." Will quipped back, motioning a curved female body with both hands.

"That's not quite true, captain hetero." Merlin muttered, winking at Will as he sipped at his strong tea.

"Hey Percival, did you get the chocolate spread we asked for when you popped out to the shops?" Leon said suddenly out of nowhere. Percival looked at him and jumped up and ran to the Sainsbury's bag he'd left by the counter. He came back with a big jar of nutella and opened it and just took a long sniff.

"Yes, I love you man. Good call Leon. This is the perfect between-sets snack." Arthur exclaimed, grinning like a child and making grabby hands at the jar.

"I'll grab some spoons. Don't use your fingers Perce, that's gross!" Lancelot said standing up and moving to the drawers to grab a handful of spoons. Fifteen minutes later and half the jar was gone, and all the boys were sitting chilled out with a spoon full of chocolates spread in their mouth, making vague sounds of pleasure at the taste.

Then Will looked at his watch and rallied the boys up to get them ready for their next set. They all ran their hands through their hair, smoothed down their clothes and looked in the long mirror on the wall. Merlin sighed at his eternal sexual frustration as Arthur preened and pouted and turned around to look how his ass looked in the mirror. They all disappeared with Will ahead of them ready to announce them back on stage.

Will looked into the front row and saw Elena and Gwen there, cheering so loud for Percival and Lancelot that all the girls surrounding them were starting to look angry and as if their ears were hurting. Will winked at them and they screamed just as loud for him.

"Scream your loudest everyone, the boys of Camelot are back!" Will said voice loud and clear, Merlin watched jealously from the side of the stage, he was always so great at shouting to the crowd, and he never got nervous, which was unfair in every way.

Will strolled back to Merlin and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, smiling sweetly.

"Do you think the 'dropping to your knees' comment was a bit too much, love? It conjured up some nice images for you, I'm sure." Will asked in a lecherous voice, licking his lips and chuckling as Merlin flushed pink.

"You're not very subtle are you? Between that and him licking chocolate spread off his spoon I nearly died. Did you see Gwen and Elena out there? They said they were going to come." Merlin said, dropping his head into his hands as Will took his elbow and dragged him to the sofa to drink another strong cup of tea.

As the second set came to an end the boys trudged back into the room, a lot more exhausted than they were before and with Elena and Gwen in tow.

"Hi Merlin, Will, how are you guys? Wasn't the show great?" Gwen said, pecking both of them on the cheek and grinning and then she settled herself in Lancelot's lap. Elena was snuggled up to Percival's side feeding him spoonfuls of nutella. Merlin was insanely jealous of all the couples and their cuteness, so he busied himself with making tea. The surprising thing was Arthur joining him and helping him out, while Elyan, Leon and Gwaine went into a tirade about what they would do in the next show.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit down tonight, Arthur." Merlin said, handing the milk bottle to the blonde and resting against the counter. Arthur looked sideways at him and rubbed a hand over his face.

"It's nothing really. I just had a fight with my dad earlier about not 'having a proper career' and he was taking his frustrations out on me because my sister moved out to live with her boyfriend." Arthur murmured, sighing heavily and taking a sip of his tea.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you thinking of giving up singing?" Merlin asked carefully, staring into Arthur's tired face trying not to think about how beautiful the blonde looked even when he was exhausted.

"Nah, I'd never give it up. I enjoy it too much. My dad just wants me to get a job in his factory creating car parts or something. So not interested." The blonde lifted himself up onto the counter and yawned and stretched.

"I wouldn't want you to give up, not with a talent like yours. A lot of people would miss you if you quit." Merlin replied, as he blushed just a little and tried not to look the other boy in the eye. The undertone being 'I'd miss you. I love you. Don't leave me.'

"Thanks, man. That means a lot." Arthur simply said in a soft voice, grinning at Merlin and patting him on the shoulder.

"Well, Guys and girls, I'm heading off home to get some sleep. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Arthur announced to the room, waving a hand and heading towards the door. Merlin grabbed the blonde's hoodie from where he'd ditched it when he'd arrived.

"Don't forget this. It's really cold out there." Merlin said, rushing after Arthur with the garment. The other boy nodded and pulled the hoodie on.

"See ya, kid. Oh, and thanks for noticing that I was down. The guys are a bit clueless to emotions, but you aren't. I'm glad someone's looking out for me. Like a guardian angel." Arthur said, grinning sweetly at him and stepping out into the cold.

Merlin closed the door behind him and leant against it. He was heaps more in love with Arthur than he was before. They had talked, and he hadn't said anything embarrassing or stupid to the gorgeous blonde, and he'd trusted Merlin with his feelings about his father and his sister. It was a small victory, but Merlin still felt elated about it.

The rest of the evening was spent in relative happiness, chatting with the band, eating more nutella and eventually some pizza when Percival and Leon got hungry and complained enough to persuade the others to order some.

When all the guys from the band returned home, Merlin and Will caught the bus home to their houses, where they lived next door to each other with their families. the dark haired boy spend a good half an hour explaining to his mum Hunith about how great the gig was and how wonderful Arthur looked and how well the other guys played.

Over the next few weeks Camelot had various gigs and shows and appearances around the town of Ealdor where Will and Merlin lived. Arthur just seemed to get more and more beautiful every time Merlin saw him. The guys' talent was also increasing, with Percival and Gwaine learning new guitar riffs that seemed impossible for Merlin or Will to keep up with. Lancelot had started teaching Merlin how to play his bass guitar and that seemed hard enough to understand.

Arthur was becoming more confident and sure of himself as the weeks went by, becoming fuelled by the fans and their adoration for him and the band. It was well known that Arthur was very popular with the fans; they shared Merlin's love, or at least his lust, for the blonde front man. Arthur was often seen with a group of girls gathered around him whispering sweet nothings into his ear. More likely smutty nothings, but it wasn't Merlin's place to say what Arthur did and who he should or shouldn't take to his bed.

The other boys in the band enjoyed all of the attention from the fans, but they'd never go as far as Arthur did to sleep with them and even date them if they were nice enough girls and guys. Lancelot and Percival had their girlfriends anyway. Gwaine and Elyan liked being young free and single guys, and they always said if they were to date people, they wouldn't be fans.

The boys were in London at that time, doing a gig for a charity and they had been on stage for and hour and a half. There were a lot of loud screaming fans, and the boys were just a little bit intimidated by this. They knew their fans could get a bit crazed at times, but this was just too much.

As the gig came to an end and Arthur rocked out their final notes on the guitar and sang his lungs out, Merlin watched from the edge of the stage, a huge grin on his face. That was the moment it all started to go wrong. A girl managed to push her way past the security at the front of the stage and ran at Arthur. While the security guards were distracted, a lot of other fans got up on stage and joined the first girl. Arthur blanched and tried to run, but it was too late.

The girls were wild and they knew what they wanted; a chance to kiss and touch and come into contact with all the guys of Camelot. They ran at the boys, knocking over microphone stands and jumping on the guys. Arthur looked across at Gwaine who looked horrified by what was happening. Security were busy keeping the rest of the fans at bay, so Merlin realised he and Will had to do something. They both ran out onto the stage shouting and trying to pull the girls away from the band members. Will managed to get a couple away from Lancelot, and Elyan helped out shouting and trying to help his other friends.

In the kerfuffle Merlin felt claustrophobic and nervous, but he battled against the crowds of girls from hurting Arthur and the others. However he wasn't really strong enough and he was pushed and elbowed and shoved away. With a firm elbow to his chest he stumbled backwards and tripped over a light stand, toppling backwards off the stage and crumpling on the floor with a sickening crack of broken bones. His leg was most definitely broken from the fall.

His head came into hard contact with the concrete floor or something equally hard, that was when the world blacked out. As more security came running up onto the stage and dragged the offending girls away, Will looked around for Merlin and saw him as he fell backwards. He charged across the stage and jumped off, reaching for his friend's unmoving body. He pulled his hoodie off and tucked it under Merlin's bleeding head.

"Will? What happened? Oh god, Merlin! I'll call an ambulance" Lancelot shouted from the stage, seeing his wounded friend and feeling tears come to his eyes. Will hugged Merlin to his chest and kissed him on the forehead, crying openly at what had happened.

Next thing Will knew Arthur had leapt off the stage and with Leon's help carried Merlin through to the backstage area, laying him to rest on a sofa. Will cleaned off the wound on his head and cursed all the crazy fans. Arthur and the other guys paced and looked fraught and exhausted. They couldn't believe that people were supposed to be their fans would do that, to treat them so terribly and disrespect their privacy so much. And all of that behaviour had injured their friend.

**There will be more chapters. **

**Nutella and the boys of Camelot all dressed up in rock gear. And a teensy bit of angst/hurt for our favourite warlock. **


	2. Chapter 2

Lancelot made cups of tea for everyone, trying not to think about what might happen if Merlin was seriously injured. They were all worried for their friend, Arthur seemed especially troubled.

The ambulance came screaming into the street and in a flurry of questions and movement Merlin was transported into it, with Will and Lancelot travelling with him to the hospital. Hunith had been called and was on her way, and the other guys drove as fast as they could to keep up with the flashing lights of the ambulance. Arthur couldn't get the image of Merlin's lax pale face and the blood tricking down his neck onto his hoodie out of his mind, as, he suspected, neither could the others. He was trying to be a strong leader to his band, but inside he was completely falling apart.

Merlin didn't deserve any of this, he was always so sweet and giving and attentive to people's needs, and he had been injured trying to defend his friends. It wasn't right, and it wasn't acceptable. Arthur felt pangs of hatred and anger run through him thinking about the way those fans had acted. Suddenly his interest in picking up members of their fandom disgusted him. How could they treat people they supposedly liked in such an awful way? The mere thought of kissing or touching another fan repulsed Arthur.

None of that mattered now though; all that was important was Merlin and him getting better, the wounds healing and the bones getting fixed. All of the members of the band were nervous wrecks when they did arrive at the hospital, watching as the doctors set to work on observing and making Merlin as comfortable as possible. They were asked to leave the room to give the nurses room to clean up and bandage Merlin's bleeding head and check for fractures and breakages.

Will was shaking and crying in the seat outside Merlin's room, Lancelot dropped to his knees and hugged him tightly, the others tried to make him feel better, but they knew the only thing that would fix it was Merlin being conscious and making stupid jokes again. They all wished for that.

Hunith came rushing down the corridor and into Merlin's room, taking his pale hand in hers and kissing it. She ushered Will into the room and they stood together in a comforting hug for a long time, just looking at their Merlin and how different he looked led there in the white gown.

The doctors gathered the others into the room and explained that Merlin had broken his leg and fractured and cut his skull. He would need to be in hospital for a number of weeks, and likely wouldn't wake up for a day or so. Hunith had sobbed, only to be engulfed by the loving hugs of all of the band and Will.

They were relieved that Merlin would eventually be okay, but until then their tensions couldn't be released. The band had cancelled the rest of their gigs for the next two months, knowing they couldn't focus with Merlin laid up in hospital.

Hunith, Will and Arthur spent the most time at Merlin's bedside. The other's visited as much as they could, as she had other responsibilities to tend to at home to deal with. Hunith slept over at the hospital, and she would watch from the door or Merlin's room as Arthur or Will would speak to her son in hushed gentle tones, telling him about their days and how he needed to get better.

Hunith was most surprised at Arthur's behaviour, she'd known Will would be there as much as he could; being Merlin's best friend and all, but she hadn't thought Arthur that close to her son. She also knew of Merlin's adorable crush on the blonde rocker, but nothing had ever come of it. She hoped that maybe his constant presence meant something positive for Merlin when he came around.

"Mrs. Emrys, it is okay that I spend my days here with Merlin, isn't it? I wouldn't want to over step any boundaries. You can tell me to leave if I'm imposing." Arthur asked on the second day of Merlin being unconscious. Hunith had smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Oh, honey, it's perfectly fine. You can stay as much as you like. You're friends with my Merlin and it's good to know he has such dutiful friends." She'd replied, tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear as she stared down at her boy. Arthur had relaxed at that. She could tell he'd been worrying about it.

Will had to return home for the rest of the week because his sister was having her baby and he was needed there. He hated to leave Merlin up in London, but there was no other way. Arthur had promised him he would watch over Merlin and keep him fully updated. Hunith quickly decided that this Arthur Merlin often talked to her about was a very decent young man. He looked after his friends and respected people where necessary. Underneath his loud personality he was a great person.

The other band members would pay visits to Merlin's side as often as they could, singing softly to him or playing their guitars, as Merlin had always loved. Lancelot and Gwen would come and change the flowers left in the vase in the clinically-clean room, bringing bright and colourful ones each time.

Percival and Elena visited in the morning of the next day, and Leon Gwaine and Elyan visited in the evening, leaving the night time shift to Hunith and Arthur. Hunith really didn't want to feel hopeless, but she really missed her son's smile and his laugh and his warm personality.

The other guys were missing him too, feeling hollowed out and uncreative by the loss of him in their life. Lancelot found he was unable to write any songs or music, percival's good cheer had dwindled and he had taken to wearing dark sad coloured clothes in contrast to his usually-loud wardrobe.

None of them had laughed or smiled really since the day of the accident. It was imperative that their guardian angel wake up and bring the colour back to their lives.

It was another two days before it finally happened, another two nights of Hunith kissing her silent boy goodnight and leaving Arthur to whisper his lovely lullabies and prayers into her son's large ears. Another two days of the blonde grasping Merlin's limp hand and resting his head on the dark haired boy's shoulder, and crying and pleading for him to wake. It was draining all of them.

When Merlin finally awoke it was to a heavy weight resting on his arm, and warm fingers entwined with his. He peeked his eyes open and was hit with waves of pain from his head and lower leg. He lifted his heavy head slightly and stared around, noticing Arthur at the chair to his side and leaning forwards, sleeping quietly there. Then Lancelot and the others came walking into the room.

"Merlin! Oh my god you're awake! It's so good to see you up." Lancelot said cheerily, running a hand through his hair. Merlin's foggy mind took a while to process his words.

"Uh…yeah I'm awake…what happened? I don't remember…" he asked in a croaky parched voice, noticing the states of his friends and their tired demeanours.

"At the London 02 gig a load of fans ran up on stage ad grabbed for us, when you tried to help they pushed you off stage and you hit your head and broke your leg. You've been in here for a week and a half, unconscious." Gwaine said carefully, taking a seat on the edge of Merlin's mattress at his feet.

"Shit. That sounds like me; such a klutz. Was everyone else alright?" Merlin asked, sitting up as much as he could without waking the sleeping Arthur.

"Are you seriously asking that? We're all fine, Merlin. It's you we worried about." Elyan replied with a chuckle. Even after getting seriously hurt, the boy's first thought was for others? He was too sweet to fathom.

"Crap, you guys are meant to be at a show in Cardiff in an hour or so! If you get the train you might make it-

"Merlin, stop. We don't have any shows to go to. We cancelled them for at least two months until you are back on your feet. Camelot soon realised that we can't function without our guardian angel to help us out." Lancelot cut him off, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm not your guardian angel; I'm just a stupid stage hand. You can play without me. Don't miss out on gigs just for me." Merlin insisted, starting to worry that he had ruined their chances of gigging in at least three cities. Leon walked around to the edge of his bed and looked down at him.

"Merlin, hush yourself, don't get worked up. You're our good luck charm, always have been since the first show you helped out at. And we weren't going to leave you here all hurt while we went and played shows here, there and everywhere." The bearded rocker said gently, patting Merlin's hand lightly and smiling at him.

"There is no Camelot without you and Will dragging our sorry asses out of bed and up onto the stage. Arthur named you our lucky charms, and we don't forsake such charms and risk playing without them." Gwaine added matter of factly. Merlin's heart felt incredibly warmed by their loyalty and friendship.

"Thanks. You guys are the best. Seriously." Merlin croaked back, smiling at each of them and blushing at all the praise and sweet comments.

"Besides, we could hardly play any shows when our pretty-boy lead singer is here at your bedside morning, noon and night, could we?" Elyan laughed, nodding his head in Arthur's direction. Merlin gasped and raised his eyebrows. They all just smiled at him knowingly. As if to say 'do you really think we didn't know how you felt about him'. He blushed darker at the suggestion behind their eyes.

"The entire time? But I thought he didn't even know my name." Merlin murmured looking down at the sleeping front man and frowning. This didn't make any sense. Yeah, he was head over heels in love with Arthur and had been for ages, but he had been going on the assumption that Arthur thought he was some stupid kid who followed them around like a puppy dog. Had he really been worried about him? staying at his bedside for over a week?

"Oh Merlin. He's an idiot when it comes to important stuff like this. But he definitely knows your name, probably knows everything about you. He never shuts up talking about you. Rants and raves about how much he'd like to take you out and show you a good time." Lancelot assured him, smiling down at the boy in the hospital bed. Merlin still looks confused, it seemed he might need a bit persuading that Arthur liked him. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Elyan.

"Yeah, it's pathetic really. I mean romantic and all, but still. Always going on about how good you looked on this day or that day. How kissable and huggable and cute you are." The drummer insisted, winking at Merlin.

"Always talking about your pretty lips or your cheekbones, or how much he wants you to realise how he feels." Percival piped up, grinning. Merlin shifted in his bed and winced at the pain in his head.

"What are you saying? That he likes me?" Merlin asked, flabbergasted. All the men in the room nodded, smiling knowingly down at Merlin.

"Likes you' is one way of putting it, yeah." Leon replied, scratching his beard absently. Lancelot was nodding enthusiastically.

"Madly in love with you' is another way." He added helpfully, and watched as Merlin dipped his head and blushed pink, staring down at Arthur again with renewed love.

"Wants to fuck your brains out, marry you and have your babies' is another!" Gwaine laughed loudly, making Merlin choke on the sip of water he had just taken.

"Gwaine shut up! This is a hospital; you can't say stuff like that! Arthur will have your bollocks for saying that!" Elyan chided, slapping Gwaine around the head playfully. Gwaine yowled dramatically and Merlin just sat in his bed trying to make his brain start up again.

"Wow. I can't believe- I mean- are you sure? He says shit all the time…it's not just a joke?" Merlin asked in a hollow voice, shaking his head in disbelief. Leon patted him on the shoulder.

"I believe it's real. He doesn't talk about anyone the way he does you." He insisted. Merlin was all of a dither about the news that the beautiful talented singer might actually love him and want him. Will was standing in the corner looking equally shocked. Merlin looked up at his friend, and the only response he got was a shrug of complete incomprehension but still a happy smile.

"Come on, guys; he's only just woken up, we should maybe give him a bit of time to process all that?" Percival asked, nodding to Merlin and smiling sympathetically at him.

"Process all what?" Hunith asked as she walked back into Merlin's room. She looked around at all the boys gathered and settled on Merlin, bounding forwards and wrapping her arms around him and kissing his forehead lightly. The band members and Will all smiled fondly at the scene and started to back towards the doorway.

"So what is my little boy having to process?" Hunith asked, settling at Merlin's side and pulling her cardigan closer around her.

"Oh, just the fact that Arthur loves Merlin and wants to marry him and-mmph-" Lancelot hastily clapped his hand over Gwaine's mouth before he poured out a hundred swear words in front of Merlin's _mother_ and all the other people in the ward. Hunith smiled as the boys got into a little play fight, turning to Merlin and mouthing 'I told you so' while running a hand down the back of Merlin's injured head. They were all so distracted that they hadn't noticed Arthur waking up.

"What did you just say?" he accused groggily, spinning to glare at Gwaine who was rubbing his head from where he had been noogied by Lancelot. Merlin started at seeing Arthur was awake, and the butterflies in his stomach started fluttering like crazy.

"Uh…nothing Arthur. Just about you loving Merlin and wanting him sooo badly." Gwaine called back as he was dragged out of the room by the other guys. Lancelot looked sympathetically towards Arthur and felt his embarrassment.

"Oh god!" Arthur said, looking up at Merlin and dropping his blonde head into his hands.

"Uh Ma'am, is it alright if I have a minute alone with Merlin to explain some stuff? You can have him back as soon as possible. I just need to-um- sort out- what my stupid friends were saying." Arthur said quietly, looking to Hunith hopefully. She smiled at him and kissed Merlin on the cheek.

"Of course darling, take all the time you need. Oh and you can call me Hunith if you like." She replied in a calm voice, giving Merlin a look over before turning and walking out of the room.

"Thank you, Hunith." Arthur murmured, waiting for her to shut the door before turning to Merlin and looking scared. Merlin just stared back at him and smiled weakly, his head aching and rockets of pain shooting down his broken leg. But this conversation was important, it needed to be had.

"Merlin… listen I just wanted to-" Arthur tried to start to explain, but Merlin had to cut him off. They needed to get to the key point and Merlin knew how Arthur was prone to avoid the subject of important things.

"Is it true? What they were saying?" Merlin asked in a rush, reaching out towards Arthur but stopping short, not needing to distract Arthur further. He watched as Arthur scratched at the back of his neck and a blush skittered across his high cheekbones and up into his blue-tinted hair.

"What exactly did they say? I didn't hear most of it." The blonde asked, staring Merlin down as he willed his blush to disappear.

"They said that you want me and love me and have done for a while. So, is it true?" Merlin asked outright, suddenly fearful that Arthur might laugh at him and say it was all a cruel lie the boys had thought up. He thought he might die if that happened.

"I'll start from the beginning; see I noticed you right from the start, Merlin. You came in on your first day working for us and you were wearing this t-shirt and the baggiest jeans I've ever seen, and you tripped over a box of cables and I caught you just as you were about to fall. Remember?" Arthur said, smiling as he remembered the day. Merlin nodded and allowed him to continue.

"I knew then that you were important to us, the band. You and will were there, together, looking after us. You work so hard and you care about us so much. I found myself wanting you, really liking you and everything about you. But you are so close to your boyfriend Will, I don't want to break up a relationship just because I've got a bit of a crush." Arthur carried on, looking guiltily up at Merlin.

"You think…you think that will and I are together?" Merlin confirmed in a shocked voice, feeling his mouth going dry.

"You aren't dating will?" Arthur asked, his voice rising by a few octaves. Merlin shook his head.

"No, not at all. Will is like my brother." Merlin replied in a warm voice, smiling as he thought of will and the relationship they had always shared, it had never been a sexual one though.

"Oh right. I just assumed, sorry." Arthur said in a tiny voice, dipping his head in embarrassment. Merlin just shrugged slightly and patted Arthur on the hand.

"So anyway when you got knocked off stage by the stupid fans it scared the hell out of me. You were here in the bed, all pale and placid and silent, and it killed me to see you like that." Arthur paused to let out a heavy sigh, his throat becoming choked up. Merlin was touched by it.

"And not only that, it silenced us all; the band lost its guardian angel, our favourite little muse. I just wanted to look after you and make you better." Arthur added, flushing dark pink. Merlin couldn't think of a response so he just nodded and smiled.

"I just wanted to be here for you when you woke up. I know if I was in hospital I'd want someone with me. Your mum had to go to work at the studio and will had to go to work too. But I had nothing to keep me away. I liked just holding your hand and feeling your heartbeat." Arthur continued, as if he'd had this speech rehearsed for a while. He laced his fingers with Merlin's shyly as if he might get rejected. Merlin wiggled his fingers and smiled up at the blonde.

Arthur pulled his hand back and frowned, looking down at it and suddenly feeling bereft at the loss of those long fingers entwined with his. Merlin frowned too, wondering what he had done wrong. He didn't need an emotional punch in the gut along with his other injuries.

"I don't expect you to feel anything back for me; I just wanted to let you know. I know I'm arrogant and a massive idiot to you sometimes, and I shouldn't be because you are nothing but great to me. If a little clumsy, but that's more cute than annoying. I just don't want to-" Merlin jumped in and cut Arthur of before he could say anything more,

"Are you blind? You really don't think I like you back? I act like a pathetic teenager with a crush all of the time around you. I thought I was so obvious." Merlin insisted in a shocked voice, looking incredulously at his companion.

"Are you saying…that you…um… like me back?" Arthur asked in a shaking voice, a hint of a smile ghosting his features.

"Yeah I am, you stupid pretty-boy. Come here and kiss me before I die of sexual frustration." Merlin joked, shuffling to the edge of the bed and spreading his knees, pulling Arthur between them. The blonde lifted his hand and stroked across Merlin's cheek gently.

"Oh…uh...yeah right. Kiss you; I can do that." Arthur stuttered back, his heart fluttering hard in his chest as he leaned in and touched their lips together. Merlin's long-fingered hand slid up over his denim-covered hip and up to his chest, gripping lightly.

Arthur kept his hand of Merlin's cheek and cupped it lightly. Arthur thought he would keep the kiss chaste, just a press of lips, but when he felt Merlin's persistent tongue swiping across his own he threw caution to the wind. He wrapped his arms around Merlin's neck and tangled their tongues together, groaning into the kiss.

"Die of sexual frustration huh?" Arthur asked in a breathy voice once they'd broken apart. He pecked Merlin on the nose before stepping back a little to just look at Merlin.

"Yeah, you must know how drop dead gorgeous you look in full punk dress up with the hair and the leather and the boots and the jewellery?" Merlin murmured back, hooking his thumbs in Arthur's belt loops and running his fingers over his warm stomach.

"I do now. Its totally the same for me, seeing you running around in those big boots and jeans and hoodies, just wanting to grab you and snog your face off, I guess I can do that now, huh?" Arthur replied, chuckling and nuzzling his face into Merlin's long neck, placing a light kiss there. Merlin nodded against him.

"Yeah, I implore you to, in fact. But not too much because i do have actual work to do, and you have to put on a show for the fans, and I don't mean a pornographic one." Merlin whispered licking and kissing his way back up to Arthur's enticing pink lips. They kissed for another moment before they had to part for wont of breathing.

"I guess I have my lovely band mates to thank for telling you about my feelings." Arthur said while he touched their foreheads together. Merlin pecked another kiss to Arthur's lips.

"Yeah, did you tell them or did they just guess?" Merlin asked in a jokey way, stroking a hand down Arthur's side again and tickling lightly at his ribs.

"I think they guessed, or I might have let slip while drunk that I loved you." Arthur blurted without thinking, he never even thought about the implications. He saw a ripple of shock flit over Merlin's face.

"Love, huh?" the brunette asked in a serious voice, looking up at Merlin through his dark eyelashes.

"Oh…uh…I mean…is that too much-" Arthur suddenly felt fearful that he'd messed it up already, that he'd scared Merlin off. Then he felt Merlin's hands entwining with his.

"It's not too much, seeing as I love you too, my Arthur. My lovely little punk rocker." Merlin replied in a sweet voice and pulled Arthur close to hug him tightly. Merlin's head was protesting to all the movement but he ignored his body in favour of treating his heart for once.

That was the moment Hunith walked into the room carrying two cups tea for the boys, smiling cheerily once she saw Merlin and Arthur hugging at his bedside.

"Tea, my darlings?" she asked and watched as the boys turned to her and grinned madly. She felt her heart sore at how happy Merlin looked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Merlin had to stay in hospital for an extra three days just to make sure his broken bones were recovering in the correct way. Arthur slept there every night in the visitors room, Hunith stayed one of the days too. Will came and visited him and they had a bit of an epic fangirl moment about how Merlin had _actually_ managed to win Arthur for himself. Arthur had watched them from the doorway, nursing a cup of coffee from the machine in the corridor and smiling as his dark haired boy laughed and smiled with his best friend.

As Merlin lay on his side to go to sleep Will bent over and kissed his hair, pulling the blanket higher up as he did so. He left Merlin to rest and joined Arthur in the doorway, smiling and nodding at him.

"Merlin told me that you guys are together. I'm really happy for you. Merlin's been besotted with you forever." Will whispered to Arthur as they watched Merlin turn over in his sleep. Arthur looked sideways at him and nodded, a fond smile coming to his lips.

"Thanks, man. I was too wrapped up in all the stupid band stuff to see how he actually felt." Arthur replied as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. Will patted him on the shoulder.

"He was pretty good at keeping it hush hush. He also mentioned that you thought he and I were…uh together?" Will asked as a blush skittered across his cheeks. Arthur scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and looked up at Will in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I just assumed you guys were dating. You are really close to Merlin. I didn't mean anything bad by it. I just didn't want to ruin a relationship if I were to tell him I loved him." Arthur explained. Will turned to him and just stared at him with an unreadable look on his face, Arthur wasn't sure whether to expect a punch in the face or a hug.

"Who knew you were such a sensitive soul? Merlin and I are best friends, but never anything more than that. That also extends to the fact that if you even think about hurting him you won't survive to remember it, okay?" Will added in a monotone voice, levelling Arthur with a heated stare that had the blonde believing the threat completely.

"Of course. Wouldn't dream of hurting him. After all this drama I'm never letting him out of my sight." Arthur replied sincerely, watching as his new boyfriend pulled the blankets closer to him and nuzzled into his pillow. Beside him Will nodded firmly and patted him on the shoulder again. With that Arthur was left alone to watch Merlin sleep as Will returned to the waiting room to talk to the doctor about when Merlin could go home.

The moment came when Merlin was released from hospital, the doctor had insisted on him borrowing a wheelchair until his leg was properly healed, much to the brunette's chagrin. So, Lancelot had his car waiting outside to return Merlin, Arthur and his mother to the Emrys home. Hunith wheeled Merlin outside, and thanked all the doctors and nurses who had helped her son.

"Mum, Arthur is coming back to ours, right?" Merlin asked in a whisper as she helped him into the car, Arthur walking around to talk to Lancelot. Hunith watched as Merlin buckled his seatbelt and stroked the back of his head gently.

"Of course, love. Even if he wasn't invited, I'm sure he would have insisted on making sure you got home okay." Hunith replied as she leaned forward and kissed Merlin's forehead, causing him to smile fondly. Once they were all bundled into the car the drive home was relatively uneventful. Arthur was resolute that he wanted to sit in the middle next to Merlin rather than a seat away.

While they waited in a particularly long traffic jam trying to get out of London Arthur pulled his guitar out and started to play some chords, Merlin listened contentedly with his eyes closed. Arthur then proceeded to teach Merlin the finger placements on the guitar arm, while he strummed the strings. Hunith watched them as they laughed and snuggled close together, knowing that Merlin really was happy with Arthur.

It was dark when they returned to Ealdor, Arthur's guitar discarded into the empty seat as he slept peacefully on Merlin's shoulder, the brunette stroking soothing circles into Arthur's palm, their fingers loosely slotted together. Hunith thanked Lancelot by kissing him on the cheek, and Merlin and Arthur shook his hand to convey their gratitude. They trundled into the house feeling lethargic but content to be home.

"Are you staying over?" Merlin asked a still-sleepy Arthur as they huddled together on the sofa, while Hunith busied herself making tea for them in the kitchen.

"If that's okay? I can sleep on the floor and you take the bed." Arthur replied as he leant his head on Merlin's shoulder and yawned widely. Merlin looked at his pretty blonde and smiled.

"Nah, we'll both sleep in the bed. I can't let you sleep on the floor." Merlin assured tilting Arthur's head up and kissing him gently on the lips.

"Me and you in a bed together? Won't that just ensure you dying of sexual frustration though?" Arthur chuckled and nuzzled closer to Merlin's warmth, joining their hands.

"Probably, but my stupid broken leg will do a fair job of that on its own. Besides in the hospital we weren't allowed to sleep in the same bed. At least here we can wake up together, regardless of the non-sex situation." Merlin whispered, raising Arthur's warm hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

Arthur simply nodded and grinned to himself. He had the best boyfriend in the world.

Hunith returned with the tea and handed them both a large mug, sitting opposite them in a squishy red armchair.

"You boys both look exhausted. You should head up to bed soon. Merlin has spare pyjamas, if you'll be needing them Arthur." Hunith said as she herself tried to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah, thanks Hunith. Come on Merlin, let's get you all bundled up in bed. Give you a chance to take the weight of that leg and rest your pretty head." Arthur murmured as he slowly pulled himself up form the sofa and extended his hand to Merlin. The brunette smiled and allowed himself to be pulled upstairs.

Merlin hobbled his way up the stairs behind Arthur, his eyelids heavy and his body aching all over. He slid past Arthur into his bedroom and started removing clothes until he was just in his boxers. That was when he noticed that Arthur hadn't been following him, he was standing in the hallway looking nervous.

"Arthur, aren't you going to come in here with me?" Merlin asked gently, watching Arthur shuffling his booted feet and blushing a pale pink colour.

"I wasn't sure- I didn't want to overstep-

"Just come in here, Mr. Rock Star. You aren't overstepping anything." Merlin replied, reaching out and pulling Arthur forward by his hips and dipping his head to kiss the blonde on the lips.

"Right, sorry love." Arthur murmured as Merlin sat himself on the edge of his bed and looked up at Arthur expectantly. The blonde crouched to unlace his boots and on the way up he unbuttoned and unzipped his fly, slipping the skinny jeans he was wearing down his long legs. He stepped out of them and the big t-shirt he'd had tucked into them fell to his mid thigh, covering up his black boxers. He ran his fingers through his hair and yawned widely. He hadn't noticed that Merlin had been watching him the entire time, surreptitiously licking his full lips at the slowly-revealed skin.

Merlin lifted his broken leg gently onto the mattress, shuffling over to make room for Arthur. The blonde hadn't ever felt this awkward with any of his other bed mates; he just didn't understand why he was acting like a fourteen year old at the idea of sleeping next to Merlin. It wasn't even like they were going to have sex or anything. But this was an odd phase of their relationship, they were barely comfortable and if Arthur messed this up it could be all over in a second, or so he thought anyway.

He lay down next to the brunette and closed his eyes in defeat, losing a hard battle with his body to try and stay awake. When he felt Merlin's cool hand stroking down over his t-shirt-covered tummy and resting there, while he nuzzled into the blonde's warm shoulder, Arthur let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding, and his worries melted away. This would be fine. He had no reason to fear. He stroked down Merlin's bare side gently and kissed the top of his head, careful not to do any damage to his boyfriend's injury. That was how they fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other and nuzzling together for warmth.

They were unceremoniously awoken the next day by Arthur's loud ringtone, blaring out some rock song Merlin wasn't awake enough to recognise. Arthur slid out of bed and out of Merlin's warm embrace to answer it. He rubbed at his bleary eyes with the heel of his hand and lifted it to his ear.

What followed was a harshly whispered argument between Arthur and his father, Merlin picked up a few key themes; Arthur apparently was useless and lazy and spent too much time messing around and not enough time working, Arthur's father didn't deserve to have any say in Arthur's life when he hadn't shown any concern to anything other than how good a citizen he was being. Merlin watched as Arthur started to pace about the room, frowning and hissing angrily in response to his father's audible shouting.

Hunith poked her head around the door and smiled and waved at Merlin, Arthur was over by the window slowly knocking his head against it. Hunith looked over at him and silently asked Merlin what was happening, the brunette did his best to mime a phone and mouth 'dad'. Without another word Hunith disappeared out of the room and left the boys alone. Merlin limped over to where Arthur was standing by the window and sat against the frame, leaning against the blonde's warm chest to try and offer any comfort he could give him.

Arthur cut his father off as he went into another tirade, chucking his phone across the room towards his rumpled up jeans.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Arthur, the blonde smiled at him and nuzzled close.

"Yeah, just my dad whining at me as usual. It's rare to go a week without getting a call like that." Arthur explained as he kissed Merlin's collarbone.

"I'm sorry baby, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Merlin asked in a sweet voice. Arthur pulled back slightly and looked at Merlin with raised eyebrows. Was he really suggesting what Arthur thought he was?

"What sort of thing were you thinking?" Arthur asked in a choked voice, running a thumb across Merlin's cheekbone. Merlin slid his mouth to Arthur's ear and licked and suckled on the earlobe for a second or two.

"Well, I was thinking you and me, in bed, wearing less clothes, and I think you can imagine the rest? I mean if you want to…I don't want to rush anything- Merlin started off in a deep seductive voice, but it faltered once he realised he'd assumed Arthur would want to sleep with him. They hadn't been dating even for a week yet. He didn't want to come across as horny or needy.

"Believe me, I want to. Are you sure you're up to it though? With the leg and everything?" Arthur asked, rubbing soothing circles into Merlin's warm back.

"Yeah, I'll find a way to make it work. Is it okay if we wait until my mum goes out to work? It's not that I'm embarrassed of you or anything I just don't want-mmph Arthur had leant forwards and stopped Merlin's speech with his own lips.

"That's fine, love. However you want to go about it is okay with me." Arthur replied sweetly.

"Shall we go back to sleep for a bit then? Or go out and do something? Coffee at Starbucks?" Merlin asked as he walked them over to his bed and they sat down together.

"Starbucks sounds pretty good, babe." Arthur replied as he pulled his skinny jeans on and zipped the fly. Merlin walked over to his cupboard and pulled out a clean t-shirt and jeans, and his favourite leather jacket. Within ten minutes they were both ready to go, after Arthur had turned this way and that in Merlin's hallway admiring his reflection in the mirror and Merlin had hobbled downstairs and out into the morning air on his crutches. At the last minute Arthur darted back into the house and grabbed up his guitar, swinging it onto his back and joined Merlin again.

The Starbucks shop was about a fifteen minute walk from Merlin's house, so they made it there in no time, even with Merlin and his broken leg. Arthur started to hum parts of the song he had been writing while Merlin was in hospital, making the journey most enjoyable.

"_Lover so far away from me, can't you just come back? I want you in my life but I can't tell you that if you keep those lovely eyes closed from me. _ Like that but with an acoustic guitar rhythm, you know?" Arthur said just as they turned into starbucks. Merlin smiled at the blonde, warmth uncoiling in his stomach at the words of the song written for him.

"Sounds great. I can't wait to hear the finished version. Can you order me a hazelnut hot chocolate, babe? I need to get the weight of this leg." Merlin replied, leaning in and kissing Arthur lightly on the lips before limping his way to a small table by the window. He rested the crutches against the wall and sat on the comfy chair waiting for Arthur. The blonde ordered their drinks and a cookie-looking thing that looked like a rocky road and a packet of smarties had exploded and created a lovely chocolate baby.

When he carried their orders over precariously, balancing the plate on his forearm he saw Merlin make grabby hands towards him. He wasn't sure if Merlin wanted the chocolate thing or himself, but he assumed it was the chocolate. And fair enough really, it did look pretty delectable. Arthur sat across from Merlin and inhaled the smell of his caramel-syrup induced coffee, watching as Merlin dipped his little finger into the squirty cream atop his hot chocolate and licked and sucked at it almost obscenely. Arthur squirmed in his seat and dropped his eyes from Merlin's fluttering eyelashes and lapping pink tongue.

"You know you were talking about dying of sexual frustration before?" Arthur asked in a hushed voice, leaning over the table. Merlin nodded and smiled around his cream-covered fingers.

"I'm seriously close to that if you keep licking your lovely long fingers like that, love. And then I'll be dead without trying any of that chocolate smartie-marshmallow thing with you. I would be sad if that happened." Arthur answered, gesturing to the thing in question.

"Sorry, didn't realise you were that easy to turn on. I'll keep that idea in mind for later." Merlin chuckled and withdrew his fingers, wiping them on the little green napkin. Arthur spluttered on his mouthful of coffee for a moment at Merlin's comment, blushing lightly.

Looking up at Arthur through his dark eyelashes Merlin split the chocolate thing into two halves and pushed Arthur's half towards him.

"So, have any of the other guys been writing anything new?" Merlin enquired as he dipped a piece of the cake-thing into his hot chocolate and brought it to his lips. Arthur nodded absently as he watched a rivulet of chocolate drip down Merlin's lower lip. This not-having-sex thing was slowly killing him.

"Uh…yeah Lancelot was telling me he had this riff stuck in his head and had to write it down before it drove him mad. He got together with Percival and they wrote an entire song in an afternoon. I haven't heard it but they say it's good." Arthur commented biting into the orgasm that was the cake-thing and groaning his enjoyment of it.

"That's really cool. I'm sorry you guys are on hold because of me. I really feel bad about it." Merlin replied, frowning and running his thumb around the rim of his mug.

"Hey hey. Don't feel bad about it. It was our choice. Okay?" Arthur lifted Merlin's chin and leant forward and placed a light kiss on the brunette's down-turned lips. Merlin couldn't keep the smile off his face but he nodded his assent. Arthur swung his guitar into his lap and started to idly strum at the strings, Merlin watching him intently. As he started to strum out the melody to 'Leaving on a Jet Plane' Merlin started to quietly sing along with him, drumming his fingers on the edge of the wooden table. Arthur watched him through his blonde lashes, amazed that he had managed to snag such a wonderful young man. The rest of their time in starbucks was spent in the same way, both of them sipping at their cooling drinks, Arthur playing melodies from songs and challenging Merlin to recognise them and sing along. It was the most fun Arthur had ever had in a Starbucks. They were getting a few looks from some of the other patrons, but mostly they were happy to allow their fun to continue. The barista was caught singing along to at least three of the riffs Arthur was playing. When Arthur pulled Merlin into his lap and guided his fingers to the strings the people sitting next to them made a bit of a scoffing noise, but they were too engrossed in each other to notice.

They left the shop after about an hour; Arthur's guitar swinging against his back as they walked down the street, passing by the bustling businessmen and a young-looking busker playing a penny whistle, Arthur tossed some money towards the boy's bucket and smiled at him.

"I've been there, people just walking past and ignoring you while you freeze your ass off." He commented as they continued walking. Merlin looked sideways at Arthur and just admired his profile for a moment before responding.

"It obviously paid off, though. Seeing as you are playing the O2 and stuff nowadays." The brunette leant against the nearest wall to rest a moment. The muscles in his arms really were too weak to hobble around on his crutches for extended periods of time.

"I could carry you if those crutches are bothering you? I could easily lift you up bridal style." Arthur chuckled, imagining how indignant Merlin would be if he even attempted to carry him anywhere. The wrinkle-nosed look he got in response from Merlin was answer enough. That was when Merlin noticed the sign.

_Singer/band needed to play a midday slot at The Giraffe Bar on Weston Street. Rock music preferably. Go to bar to register._

Merlin nodded his head at it and smiled encouragingly. Arthur frowned at him, confused.

"The sign, on that red door over there. It sounds perfect." Merlin finally explained, pointing to the door in question.

"Oh, I don't know, Merlin. I mean you aren't fully recovered yet and we couldn't play without you-

"Oh hush, of course you can. I'll be backstage cheering you on. It would be really good for you to get back together for this." Merlin cut him off, nodding enthusiastically.

"But we haven't played in a while, what if we're terrible?" Arthur countered, although Merlin knew he was wearing the blonde down.

"You won't be terrible. It's impossible for you to play terribly. It's my fault you haven't played for so long, because I was stupid and got hurt. Please Arthur?" Merlin threw the puppy dog eyes out there, staring through his eyelashes and letting his lips fall into a pout. Arthur was fumbling nervously with his guitar strap, knowing how much he itched to play with the guys again.

"But… but we haven't rehearsed or planned out a set list or anything." The excuse was feeble, and it sounded weak even to his ears. Merlin moved forwards on his crutches, until he was right in front of Arthur, smiling his winning smile and cocking his head just so. Arthur felt his resolve crumble to dust.

"You know that doesn't matter, love. The boys miss you and they'd love to get the chance to reform as Camelot." Merlin replied in a sweet gentle voice that had Arthur's heart melting.

"Ok, I'll give the guys a call. But I thought after we had coffee we were going to…uh…you wanted to- Arthur attempted to explain with hand gestures, but was unable. Luckily Merlin understood what it was Arthur couldn't get his mouth to convey.

"I know, but that can wait, right?" Merlin responded, touching his hand to Arthur's and smiling at him. Arthur nodded in a distracted fashion. Merlin leant in close to his ear and whispered in the huskiest voice he could muster.

"If you play this gig then I promise we can fuck all night afterwards." Arthur's eyes widened and his jeans tightened considerably at the suggestion.

"Wow. Um…right. You are so hot." Arthur's brain had short circuited, and he whispered the latter half of the sentence just as he dialled in Lancelot's number.

In a matter of minutes the band had been rallied and they were all on their way into the small town. Arthur and Merlin waited on a bench outside the giraffe bar, having registered to play a few minutes earlier.

Arthur was fluffing his hair and applying a liberal amount of eyeliner to his eyes. Merlin sat next to him, strumming out a few notes on Arthur's guitar.

**Ok need to break up this chapter because it is getting long. **

**The next chapter will have the gig and the sex scene. Then a bit more character development. **

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Within half an hour the band were al set up on the stage, guitars and drums at the ready. Merlin was hugging Arthur from behind, running his hands through the short blonde hair to 'make him look more rock and roll' as Percival had put it.

Will turned up five minutes before the gig was about to start with a big jar or nutella, thrusting a spoonful of it into all the boys' mouths. If there was anyway to sate and pep 'Camelot' up it was with the chocolatey goodness of nutella. And preferably a warm mug of tea as well, but there wasn't time for that.

The venue was fairly small, but really well decorated. The walls were a dark turquoise colour with dark mahogany-coloured furnishings. The stage was in the centre of the bar, in a raised hexagonal platform. There wasn't a backstage area as the boys were used to, but at the edge of the hexagon shape there was a hatch that opened into a downstairs lounge area for bands to hang out it after playing. Merlin found the novelty of an underground area probably more exciting than he should have. But it was underground! That was just the coolest idea ever. The little kid in him was shrieking at the prospect of an underground lair where he could hang out with his favourite people. And nutella, and also tea. Oh and Arthur lounging with his legs spread wide to accommodate Merlin sitting between them.

"Merlin, Merlin I need you!" Percival called from his place sitting on the edge of the stage. Arthur raised his eyebrows at the phrasing, but continued to strum and arrange his fingers on the neck of the guitar. Merlin bounded over, trying to diagnose what the problem was.

"Can you do my makeup, love? You know how bad I am at it. Just a bit of lipstick and eyeliner." Percival pleaded, twirling the eyeliner pencil between his fingers in one hand and digging into his pocket for the lipstick with the other.

"Yeah sure, tilt your head to me?" Merlin said, lowering himself (and his stupid plaster-covered leg) slowly to sit next to Percival and running the eyeliner underneath his eye, over the eyelid and along the inner rims too. The lipstick was handed to him, a bright blue colour to match Arthur's blue hair. He rolled the lipstick over Percival's pink lips, covering them in the garish silvery-blue.

"All done. You look great." Merlin announced, handing the items back to Percival and walking over to where Will was sitting at a table, a plate of chips in front of him. He was just spooning mayonnaise onto his plate when Merlin arrived.

"How are you doing? I haven't talked to you in a while. How's the leg?" Will asked, watching as Merlin searched for a chair to sit on.

"Just sit on my lap. You usually do." Will added as an afterthought, pushing his chair back a bit to make room. Merlin nodded and sat on Will's legs, pinching a chip.

"Sorry, Will. I just got caught up with Arthur and the hospital; I didn't think about-

"Ah ah ah, don't worry about it love, I'm not criticising. I'm just saying I've missed you is all." Will replied, wrapping his arms around Merlin's tummy and hugging him. Merlin hugged back as best he could, he enjoyed the feeling of his best friend's arms around him.

"I'm all in good shape. I kind of have to be if my plan's going to work." Merlin answered, somewhat belatedly. Will snaked his arms back and started eating his chips, giving Merlin an intrigued look.

"Plan? What sort of plan? Anything I can assist with?" Will enquired, licking salt and mayonnaise off of his thumb. Merlin shook his head and flicked his eyes to his blonde rocker stood at the front of the hexagon, blue eyes searching the small crowds of people that were arriving.

"Sorry, this is one Merlin-plan that his sidekick William the Great can't really have a part in." the brunette replied conspiratorially, grinning as he swiped another chip off Will's plate.

"Oh. It's an Arthur-type plan?" Will guessed expertly. Merlin turned to him with narrowed eyes, trying to keep his face serious, but his lips were twitching up.

"You've been using your mind-reading powers again, William; I told you not to do that." Merlin countered, pouting, which just made his big pink lips look even larger and more provocative than normal.

"Oh hush, young padawan. It's not telepathy." Will answered, swatting playfully at Merlin's arm.

"I just figured that the only part of your life I'm not allowed access to is things that dicks and hearts are involved in. I made the logical jump. It's like I'm Spock, isn't it?" he continued, throwing up a Vulcan salute while Merlin threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh yeah, just like Spock; the likeness is uncanny. Also I think it's illegal to use a Star Trek and Star Wars reference in the same conversation. Punishable by nerd torture or something. You, know, bad grammar forever or a lifelong ban of caffeinated drinks." Merlin said.

"Not bad grammar_ and_ a ban of tea! I couldn't handle it. Anyway stop hedging around the point, magic-boy! Tell me the bloody plan!" Will squawked indignantly, digging his fingers into Merlin's ribs to tickle the plan out of him as a last resort.

"Aahh nooo ok ok mercy! I'll tell you." Merlin wailed, squirming around in Will's lap as he was attacked heartlessly. Will relented and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist to hold him still, waiting to be told the plan.

"So, I know Arthur and I have only just started going out, and you will probably shout and me for the idea I've got." Merlin started, turning to look at Will warily. Will frowned.

"But I really like him, love him. And I just want to be…I need to… we're going to have sex tonight, after the gig." Merlin blurted the last part out, turning forwards again in fear of what Will might think. Will's arm tightened around him for a moment, and Merlin braced himself for being shouted at.

"You what? Is he pressuring you? Because if he is I'll kill him." Will asked in a whisper, balling his fists. Merlin patted Will's clenched hands, manoeuvring in his lap so they were face to face.

"He hasn't pressured me. It's actually my idea. You know how long I've wanted him." Merlin replied, his voice tapering into a persuasive whimper. This tone of voice always worked on Will, never fail. Will just stared him down for a minute, assessing what Merlin was saying.

"Alright boys? Having a good little chat?" Arthur said, walking over and leaning forward to kiss Merlin's temple. Will watched them for a second. Merlin could tell he wanted to burst out with questions about the plan.

Just as Will opened his mouth to speak Merlin shoved a handful of chips inside and addressed Arthur. He heard Will chewing as he answered.

"Yeah, babe. Just catching up. Is the band ready?" the brunette asked watching as the bar owner started to set up the lights for the stage.

"Pretty much ready. Just trying to remember song lyrics and guitar riffs." Arthur replied pulling Merlin off of Will's lap and into his arms. He wrapped his arms around Merlin's neck and kissed him on the mouth, chaste but meaningful.

"Thanks for making me do this, Merlin. It's nice to be back with the boys again." Arthur murmured against Merlin's pink lips, arms still wrapped tight around him. Merlin kissed him again in response.

"Get up there then, big boy. Show us what you got." Will said raucously, sidestepping the couple to go and talk to Lancelot. Merlin could sense Will was upset about something, but he couldn't quite pin down what it was.

Arthur kissed Merlin on the nose and walked back over to the stage, just as the owner of the bar had jumped down after introducting them, the crowd hushed to silence and they looked expectantly around the stage for the front man. He announced the first song and let Lancelot and Percival rock out on their guitars, Elyan thudding out a rhythm on his drums.

As the music filled the room, Arthur's voice and Lancelot's merging together flawlessly as they sang three or four of their older songs, ones that Merlin had sat with Gwaine and helped write, adding his own verses in where needed. Never let it be said that Merlin wasn't as musically talented as the rest of the band. He had been a singer ever since he could remember, from joining the choir at school, to making his own band during his teen years with Will and a couple of other friends.

Merlin closed his eyes and just listened to the notes and melodies as they flowed over him, peeking to see the enthralled crowd with their arms raised and their bodies swaying along. But something was niggling at Merlin, Will had disappeared just before the gig and hadn't reappeared. Deciding that he couldn't let his best friend be worrying somewhere without anybody, Merlin stood from his table and walked out into the street, seeing Will leant against a wall in a crouch a few buildings away. He walked the short way to his friend and sat cross-legged on the pavement in front of him.

Will lifted his head from his knees and stared at Merlin for a moment, an amount of anger in his eyes.

"What did I do wrong, Will?" Merlin asked in a gentle voice, going to reach out and touch Will's knee but rethinking it and dropping his hand to the stone ground.

"You did nothing- it's not- I'm just being selfish." Will answered in a louder voice, scratching at the back of his neck and vehemently looking away. Merlin frowned and touched his hand to the other boy's thin wrist.

"What do you mean?" Merlin enquired; trying to sort through his thoughts to try and possibly explain how Will was being selfish.

"I'm just worried about you…being with Arthur." Will murmured, blushing lightly. Merlin jerked his head up violently, ready to fight will on this point. Will's green eyes meeting Merlin's stormy blue ones, guilt shining in them.

"What? You always said you were supportive of my love for Arthur! What the hell?" Merlin started, his voice becoming high pitched in indignance at Will's attitude.

Will tried to cut in but Merlin interrupted, his anger bubbling under his skin.

"Since when is Arthur someone to worry about? He's a wonderful guy and you _know_ that! You aren't jealous of him are you?" Merlin thought the latter might have been a bit harsh on his friend, but he just couldn't get his head around it.

Will was nodding furiously. Merlin just stared at him in confusion and waiting for an explanation.

"Yes! Yes, okay, I'm jealous of him! Not in a sexual way, you're my friend and I definitely like girls. I'm just scared of you being with him." Will replied in a rush.

Merlin's anger dissipated a small amount, waiting patiently for_ more_ of an explanation.

"Not because he'll hurt you, because I know he cares too much to do that. Just that he might…um…he might turn you against me. And I couldn't bear that, Merlin." Will let out a heavy shuddering sigh and continued.

"Ever since he's been with you, I have felt I couldn't see you, just in case he didn't want me there, and…I…. I've missed my best friend." Will finished in a small voice, feeling like a bit of a child saying it all out loud. He was just being petulant and self-centred wanting Merlin to himself. Waiting to be shouted at or possibly pushed over Will peeked up at Merlin.

"Oh Will! I'm sorry." Merlin said in an exasperated and pitying voice, launching forward and hugging Will tightly, a bit awkward in their respective positions, but the thought was there. Will manoeuvred so the hug was more functional, and just held Merlin tight, leaning into his warmth and familiarity.

"I never realised it would affect you like this. I've been neglecting you. I'm sorry." Merlin said against Will's shoulder just before pulling back.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I had no right to be a bloody idiot about it. I'm really happy for you guys." Will replied, smiling meekly as he watched Merlin get to his feet, and extend a pale hand down to him. Will allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, and leant into his friend's side as they returned to the bar to watch the rest of the gig together.

They stood together right at the front shouting loudly along with the songs. Arthur looked down at his boyfriend and winked at him, grinning with all the charm he could muster. That look set the butterflies in Merlin's stomach all a-jitter, unable to keep the goofy smile off of his face for a long while afterward.

Song after song was played and sung, the notes so familiar to Will and Merlin, sounding new in this different gig area. The acoustics were strange yet comfortably brilliant, as if the riffs echoed and clanged against the metal chairs and tables, ringing off the bottles behind the bar and pouring through the floor vibrating everything there.

The gig went on in this way for a good two hours, each song a little different to the last time it had been played, the boys gelling perfectly as they always did, smiling and rocking the building with every note.

Merlin and Will, and the rest of the crowd watched in adoration as Arthur and Lancelot sank to their knees as the ringing notes of their penultimate song tore through every synapse and nerve in their bodies. That was when Merlin saw someone he hadn't seen in a long time. He was stood a few feet from the back of the bar, bouncing on his heels, and dark hair with a purple tinge moving as he bobbed his head. His pale blue eyes scanning the room and becoming half lidded as the final note rang out; his trademark move as Merlin remembered in a flash of memories. He was dressed all in black; a band tee Merlin didn't recognise the name of worn over the top of a turquoise net shirt and skinny jeans and biker boots. What the hell was Mordred doing there?

Those pale eyes turned on Merlin and they both froze on the spot, just staring, Mordred broke the trance, blinking rapidly, a deer caught in the headlights. Without thinking Merlin started to move through the crowd toward him, but before they came in contact Mordred shouldered his bag higher and ran out of the bar, taking one final glance over his shoulder at Merlin.

Merlin opened and shut his mouth for a moment, but decided against chasing after the younger boy. He rushed back to Will and in a broken whispered conversation explained he had seen Mordred. Will's hands briefly tightened into fists before he shrugged it off and told Merlin to forget it. Merlin did just that and stared up at Arthur.

"This last song is dedicated to a very special person. I recently had a bit of a shock and it made me realise just how stupid I was being keeping secrets from them. So, Merlin, this is for you, babe." Arthur said into the microphone, blowing a kiss in Merlin's direction and whispering what Merlin assumed was a melody idea to Lancelot.

"_So far away from me, can't you just come back? I want you in my life but I can't tell you that if you keep those lovely eyes closed from me…" _Arthur sang in a pleasant slow tone, Lancelot and Percival's guitars playing a jingly accompaniment that matched perfectly. Arthur nodded to Elyan, Leon and Gwaine and the song became a bit more Camelot style with a heavier beat and an edgier rhythm. But every word of it was for Merlin, and he felt his heart melting with every syllable sung.

If Merlin hadn't already been seduced by Arthur, this would have worked like a charm. He was the luckiest boy in Ealdor at that moment. All thoughts of his minor argument with Will and seeing Mordred were wiped from his head as he let the heady song fill him up and consume his fears and worries one by one.

As the song came to a glorious crescendo ending, Merlin was feeling as if he could walk on air, and Arthur and the boys were bowing and accepting the praise and shouts from the small crowd. Will was hugging Merlin's shoulders and kissing him on the cheek. This had been the perfect afternoon, he couldn't wait to just go home with Arthur and spend what he knew would be an even more perfect night with him.

The owner climbed onto the stage and thanked the band and handed over their pay packets as the crowd dispersed into the bar or onto the darkening street outside. The band retreated to the underground area (which Merlin was still excited by) for tea and cake and celebratory nutella.

Merlin spent the entire time in Arthur's lap, feeding him the amazing chocolate spread and thanking him over and over for the song Arthur had dedicated and written for him.

Will and Lancelot tried to teach Merlin a bit of guitar as they always did. Merlin listened and watched his friends playing the instruments, big blue eyes scanning strings and finger placements and his ears trying to tune to the finite differences. He would learn sometime. But with a beautiful blonde boyfriend tempting him away with tea and chocolate cake, the boys realised they were fighting a losing battle. Not that they minded.

The band stayed for a while longer, chatting and catching up and comparing new material they had all been writing now they knew Merlin was recovering. Merlin and Arthur slipped out and up the ladder in a fit of giggles, the brunette having great difficulty coordinating his crutches and his weak arms and not falling on his face in a bar full of people.

The walk home was pleasant and Merlin was feeling anxious yet full to the brim with excitement about what tonight meant for them both. As he hobbled half the way, and permitted Arthur to carry him the last few feet up his path to his front door, waiting patiently as Merlin pulled his key from his pocket and unlocked it. Arthur, Merlin and guitar (formally named Ygraine after Arthur's mother) stumbled through the doorway, trying to be as quiet as possible as not to disturb Hunith. Then Merlin remembered she was staying at her friend's house across town which meant they could be as loud and disruptive as they needed.

Merlin flailed his arms and whispered to Arthur to set him down. Ygraine wobbled precariously as Merlin was deposited onto the stairs; he stroked a long-fingered hand up the guitar's neck and gently removed her from Arthur's back, leading Arthur upstairs with a gentle melody Lance had taught him while Merlin had been laid up in hospital. Arthur's eyes flashed with so much love that Merlin felt he might crumple beneath the power of the look.

As he hobbled backwards into his room, he placed the guitar onto his beanbag with upmost care. Arthur sidled forwards into his personal space, wrapping his arms around Merlin's slim wait, sliding a hand up Merlin's back, allowing a shiver to skitter up his spine, finally cupping the brunette's jaw.

"You're amazing. I'm the luckiest boy in the world tonight." Arthur whispered huskily against Merlin's parted pink lips before leaning in the last few inches and kissing him sweetly.

"I love you, more than you'll even know." Merlin replied once they broke apart, surging forward and claiming Arthur's lips again, running his wet tongue along the seam of his lover's lips in pleading. Arthur allowed it and felt Merlin's teeth rake over his lower lip as he slid their tongues together, setting his nerves alight with every minute movement. Luckiest boy indeed.

"Mm, love you too." Arthur whispered back, kissing his way down Merlin's pale neck, unzipping the jacket he was wearing to expose more skin to suckle and lick at.

Merlin slid his hands into the back pocket of Arthur's jeans, pushing his neck further towards the blonde's questing warm mouth. As Merlin groped at Arthur's ass through the dark denim he felt a piece of lose material in the pocket. Arthur was still occupied, pushing Merlin's jacket off and lifting his t shirt over his head. Merlin pulled the material out and realised it was one of his bandanas. A wicked idea flickered into the brunette's head and he lifted Arthur's head from where it was licking at his collarbone.

"I've got a great idea. Trust me?" Merlin said huskily, smiling sinfully at Arthur, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure as he watched Arthur lick his red lips slowly.

"Trust you with my life. So what's the idea?" Arthur asked, eyeing the bandana in Merlin's hand with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, you lie back on the bed and I'll demonstrate." Merlin practically purred, lightly pushing Arthur back towards the mattress. Arthur scrambled back until he was leaning against the headboard, eyes dark with lust and long legs spread apart. Merlin crawled up Arthur's legs and settled himself in his lap, wiggling until he was comfortable. Without another second for Arthur to whimper or surge to kiss him Merlin tied the bandana about his boyfriend's head. Arthur tensed up and fidgeted beneath Merlin.

"Uh, Merlin? are you sure this is- your bed is only small I'm not sure if…um." Arthur stuttered out, reaching to hold onto Merlin's sides.

Merlin stilled and suddenly felt a little bit foolish. Was this Arthur saying he didn't want this? A pink hue stained Merlin's cheeks as he lifted himself from Arthur's lap and stood at the edge of his bed, straightening the sheet out.

"Oh god. You're making excuses. You don't want me, do you? I'm so stupid. Fuck. I knew it was too soon for this. I'm sorry Arthur I didn't-"

Arthur pulled the bandana away and shuffled to where Merlin was standing, leaning on the bedside table for support.

"Ssh love. Of course I want you. I have for months, years even. Don't be so down on yourself. Come and show me the bandana plan?" Arthur murmured in a gentle sweet voice, holding Merlin's hands in his and smiling up at him.

The blonde arranged himself on the bed again, placing the bandana back over his eyes and awaiting Merlin's idea, whatever it may be. When he felt Merlin's familiar weight straddling his hips he couldn't keep the big grin from his face. The brunette teased Arthur slow and calculating, licking and kissing his way down Arthur's warm tan chest, sucking one nipple into his mouth while he rolled the other between finger and thumb, then alternated.

Next he paid particular attention to running his pink tongue down Arthur's abs and tummy, dipping it into his belly button and scratching it down the golden happy trail that ran into his jeans. Arthur was panting and trying desperately not to buck his hips up to Merlin's needy mouth.

When he felt Merlin's long fingers working his zip and button open and pulling the jeans off of him, Arthur was very aware of the sexual acts that might just occur if he played his cards right. He so wished he could see just how Merlin looked between his knees, lips red and kiss-bruised and eyes glowing with want and lust. But this was Merlin's plan; it would work out and be as perfect as Arthur knew he'd dreamed of for all those months.

"M-Merlin, please. More baby. So hard." Arthur panted, as he felt Merlin stroking up and down his spread thighs and tickling at his belly with deft long fingers.

"Yeah alright, love. Let me just-

Merlin tugged Arthur's boxers down in a fluid motion

"- there we go. Fuck, you're perfect." Merlin whispered in awe at finally seeing Arthur naked. He really was beautiful. Tan skin all taught and covered in a thin layer of blonde hair. The one part he hadn't seen was great too, large and pink and trickling pre-cum down the dark tip. Merlin's mouth watered involuntarily as he swooped down and licked the head tentatively. At Arthur's strangled moan at the unexpected action, the brunette continued onward, rolling and flattening his tongue around the tip, sliding it into the slit for a second.

"Ohhh yess! f-fuck Merlin. So hot. Amazing." Arthur whimpered out, arching up off the bed allowing his cock to slide an inch further into Merlin's hot wet mouth. The brunette took it and slowly bobbed his head lower and lower until his nose was brushing against the coarse curls at the base.

As Merlin worked the cock in and out of his mouth, swallowing and relaxing his throat so he could deep-throat it, Arthur was thrashing his blindfolded blonde head side to side, groaning and emitting a low growl from deep in his chest. Merlin held the base with his hand and licked and sucked at the tip and shaft again, making sure to rake his teeth just enough to cause Arthur to arch off the mattress in pleasure. Just as Arthur felt the orgasm coiling in his stomach Merlin pulled his mouth away, leaving Arthur in a jittery breathy mess on the bed.

It wasn't long before the lovely large lips and talented tongue were back upon him, suckling and rolling around his tightening balls, it was the moment Merlin spread his ass with cold fingers and ran his hot tongue down from his balls down to and around his tight entrance that had Arthur gasping.

"Ahh ah Merlin…I…mm" Arthur babbled and spread his legs wide as he felt Merlin's tongue slide around and around his hole, slipping inside on every third circuit. The stretch was just the right side of pleasant and had Arthur writhing around. Then the mouth was gone completely, leaving Arthur wanting again.

The blonde could hear Merlin moving around near him, unzipping jeans and removing clothes frantically. A drawer opened and closed and then Merlin's hands were on him again, stroking his hard aching cock and rolling a condom over it. Then he heard a bottle open and lube being squirted into what he supposed was Merlin's hand.

"Merlin…please baby. I need you." Arthur's voice was wrecked and pleading, Merlin could hardly say no. he lifted the bandana off of Arthur's eyes and lifted one tan hand to his dark lips, licking and sucking on three fingers. Arthur didn't have to ask what was happening, without a seconds thought he placed the wet digits at Merlin's entrance as he kneeled above him.

"G-god. Yes. Like that. Stretch me good." Merlin breathed, feeling Arthur's slick fingers gliding in and out, a third joining the first two, the burn was painful, but he knew it would be worse once Arthur was inside. Then those glorious wiggling fingers found his prostate and had Merlin seeing stars and his legs turning to jelly. Arthur knew he had achieved warp factor 9 and withdrew his fingers, rubbing his hands across Merlin's slim hips, leaning up off the bed and pecking him on the lips.

"So beautiful." Arthur murmured, stroking Merlin's high cheekbone.

Merlin positioned himself above Arthur's hard cock, felt it pressing slowly inside with every tremble of the brunette's body. Arthur wanted to offer comfort, but before he knew it Merlin had sank the full length of his cock, and was now fully seated on Arthur's hips, rocking gently back and forth.

"You okay, there, darlin'?" Arthur managed, tilting his torso up so he could hug Merlin close, their warm sweat-damp torsos sliding together pleasantly. Merlin could only nod as he continued to grind and carefully wrap his legs tight around Arthur's hips. Resting his feet on the mattress he gained leverage, allowing himself enough room and strength, despite his damned broken leg, to lift his lithe hips and slam back down none too gently.

They weren't going to last long like this, but Arthur knew that as well as Merlin did. With him sinking and slamming back down Merlin's prostate was being jack-hammered within an inch of his life, sending his eyes rolling and his lips parting in a silent gasp with every movement of his and Arthur's hips.

The blonde reached between them, stroking Merlin's cock in time with thrust and writhe, causing Merlin to groan loudly in between gasping and the litany of 'Arthur Arthur Arthur yes yes Arthur yes' that was pouring from his lips. Arthur could feel his orgasm building and building. Merlin's tight heat driving him forward at rocket speed, he thrust and took hold of Merlin's hips, guiding the bouncing motion to a slower pace, milking their first time for al lit was worth; not that it wasn't already more than perfect.

"I'm gonna- Arthur I'm going to- ohhh ffuuuckkkk. Arthuurr!" Merlin managed in semi warning, before be spurted warm sticky cum over Arthur's hand and chest. As he shivered and continued rocking through his orgasm, Arthur was struggling to keep from toppling over the edge with him, Merlin's tight ring of muscle clenching around him and dragging an unceremonious wailed-out orgasm from him moments later.

"Yeah, yeah…oh! Merlin yesssss uh unf ahh!" Arthur shook through his orgasm, feeling his cum warm and damp against his cock, still inside Merlin's glorious body. Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin, reaching for his t shirt and wiping them clean, before nuzzling and sucking another love bite into Merlin's long warm neck. They stayed like that for a while, until they became too chattered to keep their eyes open. Merlin disappeared down the hall into the bathroom but returned moments later looking thoroughly debauched and limping back to the warm bed.

Merlin lay on his side and tangled their bodies together, wrapping Arthur in a hug and resting his head on the blonde's broad shoulder. His leg ached and his head was swimming with pleasure. The heady scent of their sex hung in the air, but at that moment all that mattered was the person held close enough to hear a heart beat or count eyelashes.

"Love you so much, Merlin. That bandana idea was genius." Arthur said sweetly, carding a hand through the hairs at the nape of Merlin's neck while the brunette leant back into the touch.

"Heh thanks. Love you too." Merlin replied, letting his heavy eyelids fall closed against the heat and passion encasing him. The night had been better than anything Merlin could have imagined. Happiness radiated from both of their pores as they snuggled together almost impossibly close in the single bed.

**Hope this is ok :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Camelot's guardian angel 4 **

Merlin stirred awake, reaching out towards where Arthur had been, but he just felt his own bed sheets. Without opening his eyes he tried to calm the raging fear in his chest. Arthur hasn't ditched out on him, no, that wasn't what was happening. The fact that he wasn't in the bed was most definitely not a reason to worry.

Just as Merlin's mind started working on overdrive the blonde returned to the room, wearing his jeans from last night and holding his phone to his ear. The brunette let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't sure was necessary. Arthur was decent and wouldn't do the walk of shame as if Merlin was some regretful one night stand. He felt like a fool for even thinking such a thing.

He waved at Merlin silently, talking quickly and in a slightly harried voice to the person on the phone.

"Father! I didn't ask you to do this…I never said I wanted- oh for god's sake, really? Jesus, dad! I'm perfectly happy as I am." He said, walking about in little circles around Merlin's room.

After about fifteen more minutes of Arthur having a difficult conversation with his father he clicked off and threw the phone across the room. Luckily it fell into a pile of clothes rather than into pieces on the desk or something.

"What's wrong, love?" Merlin asked, as he watched Arthur slump backwards on the mattress and throwing his arms over his face.

"My dad got me an interview for a law place down town, and it's in, like, an hour. And I don't want to go, but the guy who sorted it out is a family friend so I kind of have to. But I have nothing to wear. And bleh! I don't want to be stuffy lawyer." Arthur whined, tugging Merlin so they were lying awkwardly across the bed together.

"Seems like you might just have to go. Wear what you're wearing; obviously put a top on though. I mean if you don't want the job it doesn't matter if you aren't prepared, right?" Merlin replied against Arthur's warm collarbone, dropping a kiss to it.

"You're a genius Merlin. I don't tell you enough just how smart you are." Arthur cooed, hugging his boyfriend close, while he absently scanned the room for his shirt.

"So, what do you say we head downstairs for some breakfast and tea, and then I'll walk you to the interview and we can then meet up after…if you want?" Merlin said, crawling onto Arthur's jean-covered lap and wiggling his hips. The blonde looked up at him, thanking whatever god had given him this wonderful boy, nodding enthusiastically before he leant up and kissed Merlin's full pink lips.

"I very much want." Arthur murmured as Merlin nuzzled at his Adam's apple. After a while sitting kissing they decided they should actually make some sort of move towards the kitchen.

Merlin stood at the counter, making tea for him and Arthur, looking askance at his blonde who was searching in the cupboards for something to eat.

"What can we eat? You're out of cereal and somehow out of bread. All breakfast food is dead." Arthur asked, feigning a fearful desperate look. Merlin chuckled and reached around Arthur, pulling eggs, flour milk and butter from the cupboard.

"You're going to make cakes at a time like this? Are you insane?" Arthur gasped, still holding up his distraught charade.

"Oh hush, silly-face. I've got the answer to all your problems; pancakes with blueberries." Merlin grinned, pushing Arthur towards the table and seating him in a chair, pecking his nose. Arthur nodded and smiled up at him.

"Cut the blueberries for me?" Merlin asked a moment later, dropping a handful of blueberries and a knife in front of Arthur as he mixed the ingredients in a bowl with his other hand, balancing it on his bony hip.

After a lot of ladling, frying and flipping later a plate of pancakes lay in front of them, steaming slightly and smelling and looking mouth-watering.

"Best. Breakfast. Idea. ever. But you really need to buy bread. I live on bread at home. It's all I eat when I can't be bothered to cook things." Arthur announced, stroking a hand down over his growling belly, forking two pancakes and placing them on his plate.

"All you eat is bread? But then you miss out on bagels and croissants and pancakes, and the wonder of macaroni cheese." Merlin countered, cutting into his own pancakes and sipping his mug of tea.

"I suppose, but bread with stuff on it is easier, and I'm a lazy punk rocker; I do what I want. Maybe now I'm with you I'll get a few more of those things. Pasta and pastries; I knew there was a reason I wanted to date you. You foiled my master diet plan." Arthur joked, laughing as Merlin gave him a look filled with confusion and fond exasperation.

They sat in companiable silence as they ate and drank until all the tea and pancakes were gone. Hunith snatched the left over pancake shreds from the plate, whirling around the kitchen drinking from the juice carton and grabbing a muffin from the fridge, before kissing Merlin on the head and leaving the house to go to work with a "bye boys, have a good day!"

Merlin smiled and called goodbye to her retreating form. Arthur watched the mother and son interact fondly, wishing for a moment he could have a relationship like that with Morgana or Uther.

Merlin pulled on some tight black jeans and a loose grey knitted jumper, running hands through his hair and trying to dispel the smell of sex from all around him. Not that he minded, but the lawyer people might not appreciate it. Arthur dragged his jacket from the floor and stroked down the neck of his guitar, promising he'd come back for her. After hopping about replacing shoes and crawling around on the floor searching for his old trainer he'd somehow managed to kick right under his bed (for Merlin), they were ready to leave.

Merlin and Arthur walked down into town holding hands, Arthur really not bothered about the fact that he had an interview to go to. He hummed the song he'd written for Merlin and picked at a hole in his t-shirt, grinning like a fool at the good time he'd had at Merlin's.

"So do you know anything about being a lawyer?" Merlin asked eventually, looking sideways at him.

"I know the tiniest bit from when I did law at GCSE. Morgana and I skulled so hard for those exams I think there's some information that will never leave my brain. But I should be able to throw out a few quips of knowledge to brighten their day." Arthur chuckled, squeezing Merlin's hand.

"Oh right. Well at least you know a little. Not that it really matters. Are we close to the firm now? I've never heard of it." Merlin asked, looking around at the tall buildings and offices of the city, none of them very clearly-named.

"Uh, yeah, that blue building there. So I guess this is goodbye for now, love. Go home and relax a bit, I'll call you when I'm done with this silly interview." Arthur said, pulling Merlin close, being careful with his broken leg and crutch. They kissed and hugged for a long moment. Merlin slid his free arm around Arthur's waist and felt a crusty stain on the side of the shirt.

"Yeah call me. Uh what is that on your shirt, it's all across it?" Merlin asked, stroking his fingers across the stain and looking up at Arthur as he racked his brain. Then his cheeks were flushing pink and he chuckled, dipping his head to Merlin's ear.

"Oh…um yeah. I think it's cum. I wiped us off with this shirt last night." He murmured, scratching the back of his neck. Merlin just giggled and swatted at Arthur's chest playfully.

"Oops. Oh well, you just tell all those stuck up lawyers that! I'd like to see the look on their faces when you tell them." Merlin added, pecking Arthur's lips and letting go of him, still laughing.

"Good luck!" Merlin shouted after him, biting his lip to keep from laughing too hard. Arthur saluted him and walked over to the building. If Arthur did manage to get that job, after rocking up in a cum-covered shirt, hooded jacket and skinny jeans, plus dr martens and at least one big red hickey sucked into his neck, then Merlin would promise to be Arthur's personal pancake chef for the rest of his life.

Merlin decided to nip to starbucks and order his usual hot chocolate with cream and hazelnut syrup and then head home. Once he'd ordered he stepped out into the warm air and started the hobble home, leaning on his crutch as he walked on his broken leg. Damn fangirls causing him to trip off stages and break his legs. Although it did help him get Arthur, so he couldn't be too mad about it. Once home he collapsed onto his sofa, flicked on the telly and proceeded to fall straight asleep.

Arthur walked into the building, usual swagger applied fully. His big boots clunked on the floor, as he looked around the place, spotting a group of people in suits, clutching pages of notes.

"Are you guys here for the interview?" he asked, smiling at them. A young woman looked up at him and nodded, looking nervous as she shuffled her notes.

"Are you going for the job?" one of the young men asked, straightening his jacket and sneering at Arthur.

"Yeah, I am. You lot look kind of over dressed, and over-smart. I'm so going to get this job, just you wait." He thought he might as well pretend he wanted it. The man just looked at him as if he'd turned into a giraffe. The girl giggled though, tucking her notes into her pocket.

An older man came out of a side door holding a blue cardboard folder; he pulled out a sheet and ordered each of them into separate rooms, looking at them all with varying judgement. When his eyes settled on Arthur in all his attire he looked like he wanted to cry, but directed him to his interview room anyway.

He strode into the little room, greeted with two stern looking lawyers in shiny grey suits, their eyes scanned him and they seemed to have made have the decision already. He chuckled and sat cross legged on his chair, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"So, Mr. Pendragon, why do you want this job?" one of his interviewers asked, pen poised at the ready. Arthur grinned at him and picked at the laces on his boot.

"Well, I need a bit of money to pay for my flat, and for my boyfriend's birthday present. And I need to buy more blue hair dye. So I thought, why not? I guess it'd be pretty cool to run around in fancy suits and shout at people. And who doesn't love reading through mind-numbing information and dates and stuff?" he answered, running a thumb over the come on his shirt.

The interviewers frowned and scribbled very fast on their notepads. He laughed and grinned, thinking he might as well fuck it up as royally as possible, right?

They were very boring general questions like 'what do you want to get out of being a lawyer? And 'where do you see yourself in five years?' Arthur really wished they'd be more inventive. He guessed boring lawyers didn't have the time to think up cool and interesting questions.

Arthur answered all their boring questions as well as he could, regaling them with all of his life stories, times with Camelot, times with Merlin, his awesome blueberry pancakes he'd had for breakfast. By the end of the interview they looked exhausted and ready to jump out of the nearest window.

"Do you have any questions for us, Mr Pendragon?" one of them asked, after he'd finished singing his 'Merlin song' after they'd lost the will to try and stop him.

"Yeah I do have a couple. Like, on a scale of one to ten, how much did you create an opinion of me based on the clothes I'm wearing?" Arthur shot back, scraping a black painted fingernail along his lip.

"Oh, that question isn't really related to the job." The eldest man answered, shaking his head at Arthur.

"Heh thought you might not answer that one. I'll go for another. What's the suicide rate for high paid lawyers? I bet it's pretty high with all the stress." Arthur stared at each of them. They said nothing.

"Well Mr. Pendragon, thank you for attending the interview. May I speak with you outside?" the head interviewer said, nodding his head towards the door. He led Arthur out and down a corridor into a small room.

Next thing Arthur knew he was pinned to a wall by the man's heavy hand, the guy breathing his foul breath in Arthur's face.

"Jesus, dude you don't have to-

"Shut your cock-sucking mouth, slut! Did you really think you could just swan in here in your dirty cum-covered clothes and take the piss? Waste everyone's time and it doesn't matter? You aren't even worth it. 'Entertain' everyone with your shitty stories and hope you'll sail through because you've got a rich daddy?" he was just throwing all the insults at Arthur, not that the blonde really cared. He was used to being intimidated by men who thought they were more threatening than they really were.

Arthur brought his knee forward, hitting the man in the stomach, letting Arthur free of his strong sweaty hand.

"I don't give a fuck about you, or this job, or this company. I don't care if everyone here hates me. I never wanted to get the job anyway My 'rich daddy' as you call him set up this stupid interview, I didn't want it but I thought I'd come along and check it out. And it's as shallow and petty and stuck up as I expected. You care more about what a guy or girl wears than what she actually has to say. You don't ask deep good questions, just the usual typical stuffy ones. I'm actually glad you all hate me. I wouldn't want to associate myself with anyone like you!" Arthur replied, storming out of the room and out of the building.

Once he got outside he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Well, that shambles was finally over. Now he could return to Merlin and the boys. All he had to do was wait for his dad's irate phone call.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Merlin's number, wondering if Merlin had spent the few hours better than Arthur had.

Merlin heard his phone ringing as he groggily opened his eyes and stumbled across the room to find it.

"h-hello?" Merlin spoke in a sleepy voice that had Arthur smiling fondly, even though his brunette couldn't see.

"It's me, baby. Are you okay?" Arthur replied, chuckling over the phone. He walked over to the bench in front of the building and sat down.

Merlin ran a hand through his mussed up hair. He grinned as he heard Arthur's voice.

"Uh I'm good. I fell asleep, sorry. How was the interview?" Merlin asked, yawning widely. He collected his keys and bag up and slipped his converses on and grabbed his glasses, his eyes were starting to hurt.

"Oh, conceited bastards mostly. If I was actually bothered about the job in any way I might be a bit upset. But it's cool. It's done with. And it made me realise I never want a job in law, or anything keeping me cooped up in an office in an uncomfortable suit surrounded by depressing people." Arthur summed up, he heard Merlin chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Oh right, well I'm glad you aren't too traumatised by those big mean lawyers. Shall I meet you at Yo! Sushi across the square from where your law place is, in about fifteen minutes? And we can catch up and eat. I want to show you something this afternoon as well, if that's okay?" Merlin asked, slipping out of his house, after leaving a note for him mum.

"Yo! Sushi sounds great. Ooh a surprise? I'm intrigued now. Can't wait to see you." Arthur said back, not able to keep the smile off his face.

"Yeah I guess it is a kind of surprise. I was thinking the guys could come too, it's kind of relevant to them." Merlin added, trying to keep the mystery up. He started walking down the street, zipping up his hoodie and sliding his glasses on.

Merlin arrived in about ten minutes of fast walking; he was spurned on to move faster through town by the thought of Arthur waiting for him. He looked around the square for Arthur, finally spotting him sitting on a bench reading.

He sidled up and slid onto the bench. Arthur didn't look up, he seemed rather engrossed in his novel.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Merlin said in a deeper voice than his own, scooting along until his thigh was touching Arthur's. The blonde looked at him and smiled but didn't bite. He wasn't going to stop reading for such a cheap line. He saw Merlin lean back against the wooden bench, thinking hard.

"Ok, so cheap chat up lines aren't your thing, pretty boy? Ok I thought of some better ones. My name's not Luna but I know how to lovegood." Arthur suppressed a giggle. Merlin tired again.

"Is your name Katniss Everdeen? Because you're causing an uprising in my pants." Merlin attempted hunger games, as harry potter seemed to nearly work. Arthur actually laughed that time, but he wanted to play hard to get, his resolve wasn't going to last very long though. His tummy rumbled but he kept his pale blue eyes on his battered novel.

"I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?" Merlin practically purred, as he placed a hand on Arthur's knee and squeezed gently. Arthur shook his head, still grinning like a loon. He'd never had a boyfriend that went to this sort of effort before. And it was really fun listening to the chat up lines Merlin could think of.

"No? Okay I have the best one yet. Baby, you're hotter than Mount Doom." Merlin tried, running low on good chat up lines. Luckily Arthur took the bait this time, putting his book down and placing his hand on top of Merlin's. He tilted Merlin's head up with his free hand and kissed him. They were both laughing when they came up for air.

"The Lord of the Rings one? Out of all the others, that was the one that got you going?" Merlin mocked, slipping his hand into Arthur's and grinning.

"What can I say? I like Lord of the Rings. I also like you thinking of nerdy chat up lines for me. Shall we go get lunch?" Arthur asked, standing up and pulling Merlin with him.

"Lunch sounds awesome. I'll keep the love of Lord of the Rings in mind, love." Merlin replied, allowing himself to be pulled along the street. Luckily he was managing to hobble along in Arthur's wake, his leg hurting less now.

**Hope this is ok. **

**Kind of long, sorry. **

**Just a heap of nerdy references and fun between Arthur and Merlin. Moving along with the story and hopefully getting closer to a plot? **


End file.
